DESCRIPTION Purpose: 1. To compare the postural control patterns of young adults to balance impaired elderly; 2. To determine the task-related effects of load and target distance on anticipatory postural adjustments (APA) and body segment coordination in a trunk-assisted reach-to-grasp task; 3. To compare postural control patterns of static standing sway to a dynamic reach; 4. To compare the relationship between two measures of somatosensation of the foot to postural control of reaching and static stance. Methods: 12 Elderly (6 high/ 6 low balance function) and 6 young subjects stood on a force plate to reach/ grasp a 1 liter water bottle and bring it back to their chest. All subjects were tested under two loads (full and empty bottle), and two target distances (110 percent and 120 percent of arm?s length). Subjects also stood for 30 second sway tests with eyes open and closed. Dependent measures to be analyzed include A-P and M-L sway, APAs, Kinematic measures, Berg Balance score, Semmes-Weinstein monofilament test scores of foot sensation, and two-point discrimination of both feet. Health Relatedness: Findings elucidating postural control processes in the elderly will assist in developing intervention methods to reduce frailty and the risk for falls in the elderly.